


Is this our Fault?

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard is Depressed, Alucard is having Hallucinations, Chapter titles are the prompt, Day & prompt Haunted, Fix It, Hauntober day 5 Moonlight prompt., How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Rape/ non con in the future, Post Season 3, Rating May Change, This turned into something that might be a multichapter workl, Trevacard, What the hell was season three, Worried Trevor Belmont, alucard is lonely, dealing with abuse, potential smut, uh, will add more if i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Post season three fix it fic. Trevor and Sypha take a break. While she travels with the speakers Trevor returns to Castle Dracula and the Belmont Hold. What he finds worries him. He wonders if what's happening is his and Syphas fault. Mostly though, he worries that it is his own.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, This is my first attempt at a Castlevania fic. ( thanks Hauntober tumblr prompts) I have only watched the Tv show. This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned into what will likely be a multichapter work. Let me know if you think I should continue it? I'd appreciate it. If I do continue it, I definitely intend for it to end up completely Trevacard. Uhm, I hope you enjoy and I love having feedback.
> 
> Posted 10/5/20 PST

ALUCARD:

Alucard was not a stranger to the apparitions that joined him in the dim empty halls of Castle Dracula. They walked with him at night, and came out even during the day. He could banish them if he liked. Often, however, he chose not to. For, even the apparitions of his father and mother, memories or ghosts, were better than the loneliness which grieved him in the absence of Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades. He had rarely taken the time to develop relationships fitting into neither the world of his father nor the world of his mother, though he was more than capable of living in both. The solitude had suited him just fine in his youth when he had his mother and father to spend his days with. As a young adult he had busied himself with the study of art and music, literature and science. While he studied he had spent time among the humans, and among the creatures of the night, but he had never bonded with them. 

Belnades and Belmont had been the first to simply accept what he was and move on from it. Of course, he acknowledged, there was a bigger problem to be dealt with at the time, which required them to work together. He would be lying though, if he said he didn’t miss the company of the drunk moron and the chatty speaker. Hence the dolls he had tucked on the shelf of his kitchen. While he remembered his companions he made his way to the top most tower. Even within the walls of the castle he enjoyed the solitude of being removed from the main halls. No one bothered him up here, not the apparition of Dracula, or Lisa, or Sumi, or Taka, Sypha or Trevor. He attempted to avoid the intrusion of feeling and thought that suggested to his tired and hungry mind that he would very much like the companionship of Belmont more than the others. 

Absently he gazed at the stars attempting to recall the constellations his mother had once taught him. He had never much cared for astrology and had not continued to study it after his mother's death. He shoved down his hunger and ignored it by looking towards the moon and judging the length of time it had been since his friends departure. Unfortunately his brain couldn’t seem to form the connection. How long had they been gone. Sure he could speak with their dolls and emulate their speech patterns but he had traveled with them long enough to know them the way he knew his sword. 

A shadow crossed his face as a cloud shrouded the full moon. His pale skin reflected the moonlight and he was certain if he were an enemies target he would be impossible to hit. Slowly he followed his intuition and looked down across the grounds of the castle.

“Trevor?” He questioned allowed, his voice barely a whisper, breath steam in the cool night air. 

TREVOR:  
The air around the old castle and Belmont hold was different. Carefully Trevor walked the path towards them with disquiet in his chest. There was a warning prickeling at his ears, the hair on his neck stood up. He stopped and took a deep breath. What was going on? Carefully he made his way around the castle, dodging streams of moonlight and keeping to the shadows. When he reached the front of the castle his heart sank into his gut. 

“Oh fangs, what the hell have you done?” He breathed. 

The corpses stood on pikes, were rotten to the point that all one could tell of them was that they were previously human. Slowly he turned his head and looked up the length of the castle. At the top, alone on the highest balcony, stood Alucard bathed in moonlight. He glowed like a phantom, like any other apparition in the hollow halls. Was the dhamphire looking at him? It seemed so. Slowly the hunter made his way to the doors which opened of their own accord. He stepped inside without hesitation. He came to see his friend, to make sure that he was alright, that the isolation had not driven him mad, and if Trevor was honest with himself, he needed a break from Sypha and her new found enjoyment of the hunt. 

What he saw outside concerned him. So he prepared to kill his friend or die trying if the man had fallen to the same place as his father, Dracula, before him. Trevor waited in the main hall. He knew the castle well enough to know that this was the best room to battle the Dha⸺ His friend. 

“Yo, Fangs. What the hell is that outside?” He called into the darkness. 

“A warning, Belmont.” 

“And why do you need a warning?” 

“It isn’t for me.”

“Obviously. Piss off. Who needs the warning?” 

“Those who would attempt to kill me Belmont. As I think you are preparing to do.” 

“You’ve got me there. Shit, What is this Fangs? What the hell happened.” Trevor said relaxing his hold on The Morning Star and actively choosing to relax. 

Silence passed between them as Alucard studied him. His expression flat, his eyes emotionless, empty, hollow, his posture rigid as stone. 

“Where is Sypha?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me.” 

He watched the vampire as he seemed to make a decision. 

“I need beer. So hurry it up.” 

Alucard twitched and turned away from Trevor waving a hand motioning him to follow. 

Silently the two of them walked toward the kitchen. 

“What the hell are those, F—” Alucard turned on him quickly pushing him into the wall. 

“Don’t call me that, Belmont. It’s unbecoming.” 

“Are those dolls? Dolls of me and Sypha? Did you really get so bored that you had to, ahha, start talking to dolls Tepes?” 

“Oh Shut up Belmont. Yes I was bored. And I was… Lonely.” 

“Oh.” Alucard turned back towards the table and put the kettle on, before opening a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of wine. 

“Wine will have to do Belmont. There’s no beer to be found here.” 

“Hmm, well then let's drink. And talk. Adrian.” 

He watched as the dhampir went still at the use of his actual name. 

“Fine. What is it you want to know?”

“Why are there corpses at your front door?” Trevor asked, sitting heavily on a chair and slinging his arms over the back of it. 

Alucard sighed across the room from him and poured himself a glass of wine as well. With his back turned he seemed to be considering how or if he should speak. It wouldn't surprise Trevor if his companion chose not to speak for some time, or to lie, hell he felt he deserved whatever disgruntled attitude the dhampir handed to him. 

“I was alone.” Alucard turned to face him then, eye narrowed and accusatory. 

“You and Sypha have been gone, for...” He paused in thought the anger burning in him dimmed by his inability to recall how long he has been alone now. 

“Just over five months.” 

“Ahh, it's been that long? Regardless, Those two showed up seeking knowledge and I was glad to share it. Happy to have company even, as odd as that sounds. But…. Then they decided that I was a liar and should be killed. They wanted me to train them to be Vampire hunters Belmont, and then they betrayed me with that knowledge.”

Trevor sighed he was obviously being spared some details, but he wasn’t sure why.

”So you killed them?”

“I did.” 

“And staked them.” 

“Yes.” 

Silence reigned as moonlight illuminated the dust that Alucard had kicked up in pushing the wine across to Trevor. He watched as it shimmered between himself and Alucard. Like some kind of magical shield that was impossible to penetrate. Something wiggled in Trevors gut. It bothered him that Alucards actions made sense to him, but that wasn't the weight that had settled in his gut. No, that was guilt. Guilt that he had left Alucard in a position that had resulted in the death of two humans and nearly his own death. He took a long draw of wine straight from the bottle and earned an annoyed glance from Alucard.  
He was broken from his thoughts by a single word. 

“Sypha?” 

“Eh, met back up with the rest of the Speakers. She said she will meet up with me here in a few weeks.” 

“I see. And you intend... To stay here for that time.” 

“I did, yes. But you don’t have beer.” 

“Oh god forbid I not have alcohol to your liking.” Alucard rolled his eyes and sipped at his wine.

“ It doesn’t make a difference. Obviously you need someone here to keep you from mu—”

He groaned as his back connected with the floor. The bottle of wine crashed somewhere beside him, shattering as it met brick. The chair underneath him pressed awkwardly into his back and he groaned. Glancing past the man on top of him, he could see that the table had been pushed back some many feet. 

“I did not murder anyone, Belmont. They attacked me.” Alucard snarled at him. Fangs bared, hair falling like a shroud around his face. 

Trevor stared up at him. 

“What else happened.” 

“Damn it Belmont. You left me alone here. You who know what loneliness is. Left me in this crypt by myself. In my father's grave, and guardian to the graves of your forefathers. And I’m supposed to be alright! Go to hell!” His voice was too even, too measured, too emotionless and it struck Trevor to the core. He felt like he had been doused in ice water. 

He did not fight the blond above him. Why should he. He and Sypha had left him alone after murdering his father. And now it was clear that the man had snapped. He could feel bruises forming on his shoulders where he had been pushed down. Alucard looked down at him, chest rising and falling in barely controlled rhythm. 

“What. Else. Happened.” Trevor grit out instead of an apology. Whatever it was, it had affected the dhampir more than he was willing to let on. Trevor was certain he shouldn’t have known this, and yet, all the months he spent traveling with Alucard lent to an understanding of the man he wished he didn’t have. It would be easier if they were still enemies. 

Golden eyes stared down at him, the pressure on his shoulders relaxed as weight settled on his thighs and Alucard sat upright. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“It does.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Yes, and you too.” 

Alucard stood. 

“Goodnight Belmont.” With that, the blond stalked down the hall and out of the moonlight filled kitchen. That would not be the end of it. But for now Trevor would let it rest. And when Sypha returned there would be talk of staying at the castle or taking Alucard with them. They couldn’t, no, he couldn’t leave him alone in the keep again.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor discovers Alucards Hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I Decided to continue this story using specific prompts from the Hauntober Prompt list for now, and then I will finish it if the prompts don't finish it for me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. I thrive on feedback and have no Idea what I'm doing for this story. It's my first in this fandom. I've only seen the Tv show from Netflix. SO if i make a mistake or you have an idea, please leave it in a comment! :) 
> 
> Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short, this just seemed like a good place to cut it for now.

Trevor had been in the damn castle two days now. He had not spoken to Alucard since that first night. What he had done was snoop. He had purposefully strode through every hallway, and every room in the castle and the Belmont Hold. What he discerned was this, Alucard had made significant headway in repairing many of the damages inflicted from the forcible move, the hordes of undead night creatures and the battle with Dracula, which was quickly becoming famous. If he paid attention however it seemed that there were rooms that were left entirely untouched. In those rooms even Trevor could feel the ghosts of a story, his hunter instincts on guard as he looked at the previous signs of life. 

When he did see Alucard, mostly in passing with barely an acknowledgement, he seemed paler than normal, far paler than he had suspected in the moonlight. What had then looked to be an unearthly glow was actually light reflecting of gaunt ashen skin. His lips were pulled into a tight dry line, they were almost as white as his skin normally was. And if Trevors eyes did not deceive him, which he did not believe they were, the Damphir seemed thinner than he had been. His hair, too, once shining like gold silk looked about as nice as weeks old straw. Course and tangled. 

Belmonts were known for their instincts, Trevors told him some horrible misfortune had occurred if the staked bodies and the vampires' attitude were anything to go by, not to mention the shattered, covered or dismantled mirrors. Not to mention the state of the room that had been his when they left. That was the oddest thing. The room seemed immaculate, the air was stale and old, unlived in and carried in it the trace of death the Belmont was accustomed too. Trevor sighed, 

“Well damn. What the hell am I supposed to do now?” 

No answer came, not that he had expected one. What would Sypha do? Trevor didn’t know, but he was a Belmont and a strategist. How hard could this really be? He paused in his thoughts and stilled his body. Alucard hadn’t noticed him, but he had noticed the dhampir. He watched silently as Alucard spoke to no one. His eyes wide and pleading. Voice to soft to be heard, weak, even. He ran a hand through his hair and it got caught. The dhampir turned abruptly and seemed to hug the air. 

“Shit.” Trevor breathed. Then in his head continued. ‘He’s hallucinating. He has to be.’ He watched as Alucard started to cry and then in a fury pulled his sleeves up and started yelling at thin air. Hallucinating, was not the word Trevor wanted then.

“Not hallucinating,” he thought, ‘No he’s being haunted by his memories. What are those on his arms?’   
Slowly he backed away from the space when the vampires sword appeared. Cloaked in shadow further down the hall he watched Alucard more carefully, wary even. If he wasn’t all there Trevor would need to be prepared to pull him out of whatever stupor he was in, and likely to take a beating in the process. He forced his pulse into submission, his breathing to steady. He knew what it was to be haunted by memories of the past, by events that had occurred both within and without your control. He wished it upon no one, not even his, dare he call Alucard a friend? Closing his eyes, he shoved that thought away for another time, right beside his guilt. 

With one final breath Trevor stepped out of the shadow, opened his eyes and froze. In a single moment Alucard had sliced off most of his hair, chopping in short and uneven with his sword. His bangs fell much too long in the front and he pulled them out and sliced through them as well. Trevors breath hitched, his heart stuttered. “What the hell.” 

Alucard looked up and locked eyes with the hunter. They stayed like that for a length of time that could have been a moment, or a day, Trevor didn’t know. What he did know, was that he would do his damndest to chase away the ghosts threatening Adrian.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard and Trevor talk. Sort of. Oh and a haircut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your all enjoying this. :) I guessed at the number of steps.... 
> 
> If your enjoying it or not for some reason let me know. Polite criticism and encouragement are always welcome.:)

Alucard stared. He hadn’t heard the hunter, nor smelled him. He’d been so caught up in his mind, arguing with the ghosts of his tormentors that he’d ignored everything else. How much had the Belmont witnessed? He didn’t know. Now Trevor stood at the top of the stairs gawking down at him. Slowly he looked around himself. At his hair on the ground and panicked.

It used far to much of his strength to teleport but he did it anyways. Past the hunter down the hall and up up up. He didn’t stop until he reached the observatory. He looked up at the cloudless night. The type of nights his mother loved. He gasped down lungfuls of crisp cold air. Not that he needed to, still there was something reassuring about the act. He braced his arms on the railing and began counting the stars he could see. He stayed there breathing in the laughter air and bathed in the twinkling lights of the stars. He pointedly ignored that he had just cut his hair atrociously and that Trevor was yelling for him from within the castle. 

Trevor blinked and Alucard was gone. All that was left of the scene was scattered white blond hair on the blood red carpet. It took him far to long to understand why his legs were moving. Forcing himself to still, he took a breath. He didn’t know what Alucards ghosts were but he couldn’t let him face them alone. 

Deliberately he thought through where Alucard might have gone. He wasn’t sure in any capacity but he figured it couldn’t hurt to look in the tower. After all, that’s where he had been when Trevor had arrived two days prior. As he made his was towards the top of the tower he called out for his friend. 

“Alucard! OI FANGS!” 

He came to another stair way and began his ascent. His heart beat heavy in his chest with the exertion.   
“Holy hell,” he groaned, “how many fucking steps are there in this place?”

“ADRIAN FUCKING TEPES! I swear to god, or I would anyways, I’m going to be pissed if your not at the top of these damn stairs.” He mumbled to himself slowly walking the steps.

Finally he made it to the top. He stepped into a large round room. A railing circled it and the roof was open. He breathed out in wonder.   
Alucard was leaning against on of the rails, head tipped back looking at the hundreds of thousands of twinkling stars above them. 

“What is this room?”

“It’s an astronomy observatory.” Alucard answered, his voice barely audible. “My father built it for my mother. She liked to watch the stars.” 

Everything Trevor intended to say went out the window, or in this case over the rail. 

“Do you enjoy watching them?” He moves like any hunter around skidding prey with carefully measured movement. 

“Sometimes.” Alucard answered, pointedly not looking when Trevor rested his back against the rail beside him. They tested in silence watching the stars. 

“My parents haunt me too.” It was not a confession he intended to make. He could feel Alucards eyes boring into him but he did not turn. Taking a deep breath he continued.

“I’m not sure what you’re seeing, ghost or hallucinations from some combination of being alone and not eating and whatever it was that happened and left you with those scars, or something else entirely. What I am damn sure of is I’m not leaving you alone until we fix your hair. That is atrocious. 

Alucard stiffened beside him and then laughed, absently running a hand through uneven and endlessly tangled locks. 

“Yes. It is.” 

“So let me help you fix it. You don’t seem to want to use Mirrors so someone’s gotta do it for you.”

He waited patiently for the dhampir to acquiesce. Once he had, they slowly made their way to the kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for Trevor to cut the rest of Alucards hair into an acceptable shape. It was still longer than most men kept their hair, but it was now even, shorn a little shorter in the from then the back. 

Alucard had remained stiff under Trevors hands nearly the entire time.   
They had sat in silence until Alucard spoke.   
“Thank you, Belmont. I do appreciate it.”   
“ oh, well your welcome. I guess.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed and set down the sheers. 

“Sypha coulda done better.” 

“Probably. But thank you nonetheless. And for not bringing up earlier.” 

“No problem, just…. when you are ready to talk about it. I’m here or, if not me Sypha.”

Alucard sat motionless for a time and then simply gave a single nod.

“Approximately 10,000 steps.”

Then he stood and left Trevor alone in the flickering light of the fire. 

“Bastard.”


	4. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor goes hunting. Alucard doesn’t. The results are surprising?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hope you enjoy if you're reading this far. Sorry for the shorter chapters. I’m moving and don’t have a ton of time.

The following Morning the two occupants of Castle Dracula unintentionally ran into each other at the front door. Despite the size of the castle this happens uncharacteristically often. Trepidation filled Trevor and his steps slowed. He wasn’t sure how Alucard would respond after last night. 

“Good morning, Belmont.” 

Not hostility then. 

“Good morning.” 

Not that it was. It was way to fucking early. Still there were things to be done. More specifically he was hungry and there wasn’t a damn thing in the kitchen. 

“Going hunting then?” Alucard asked glancing up and down Trevors figure. He shivered under the passing gaze. There was something different about it. It didn’t strike him as predetory. 

“Yes. You?” He answered, voice slightly tougher than intended. 

“I, can. I suppose.” The hesitation made Trevors eye brows furrow. 

“Don’t change your plans on my accord, vampire.” He said nonchalantly walking past the dhampir with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“Then I won’t.” There was something almost broken in Alucards tone. It was a touch to sharp, a touch hurt?, no it couldn’t be hurt. Trevor disregarded that and walked past the remnants of the corpses. Those would need to be dealt with, but for now at least they didn’t stink. There was to little flesh left for that after months in the sun. 

Trevor mindful of his size and sound stalked into the forest. He rested his weight on the balls of his feet and moved slowly. Despite his best efforts, noon came and went without the sight of any prey. He sighed lowly through his nose, mimicking the snort of a male elk. He was a skilled hunter, and yet hunting left him empty handed save for the basket of herbs and berries he had managed to find in his way. 

If today yielded no meat he would fish tomorrow. For now he’d have to sit and wait, relying only the left over jerky and stale bread from his pack to tide him over. 

Slowly he edged deeper and deeper into the woods. Eventually he conceded as the foliage around him grew dark from the absence of light that he needed to return to the castle. In reality he hadn’t gone far, but he would go back as quietly as he had come on the off chance that he came upon a deer or other small game. 

As luck would have it, the forest yeilded no meat for him that day. Resigned to the mockery that was sure to come he slowly entered the castle with slumped shoulders. He paused, the scent of a roast greeting him like an old friend. It smelled delicious. Uncertain he made his way to the kitchen. 

He stared in stunned silence at the blond standing by the fire stirring a pot. The table was set and was that ale. 

“Did you go to a viliage?” 

“You said not to change my plans.”

“I didn’t know there was a village near by.”

“12 miles give or take. Still I assumed you, and Sypha when she joins us, would need nurishment. The woods have been poor hunting with the castle here.” 

“You could have said something, damn vampire.” 

“Yes.” Alucard smiled a barely their smile. The barest twitch of his lips as he lifted the pot and carried it to the counter.   
“ I could have, instead I brought you some ale.” 

Warily Trevor modded. Then, “Thank you, Alucard.” 

The dhampir shrugged and brought the roast over to the table. Then he brought boiled potatoes, onions, and carrots, to join the bread and butter already on the table. He gestured to the chair across from him and Trevor sat. 

“I think the forest will return to its original state as a favorable hunting ground come spring.” Alucard stated as he served Trevor and then himself a hearty serving of the roast. Beef if Trevors nose was correct. 

“That would be helpful. As it stands it’s a dark and empty forest.” 

“It is.”   
Trevor took a bite.   
“Hell, this is good.” He closed his eyes in enjoyment, it was seasoned well, and far from dry but thoroughly cooked. “I forgot you were such a good cook.” 

“And I forgot you were so rude. Don’t speak with you mouthful.”   
Trevor laughed and took a large swing of ale. 

The night continued in Easy conversation and banter. Enough so that Trevor very nearly forgot that there was something that was actually bothering Aucard. He was reminded by the occasional flash of scar in his wrists as his sleeves moved. He would have to Man up and ask again tomorrow. For now though, he would enjoy the evening.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard has a nightmare. Trevor tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Day 11 Nightmare   
It was late in the evening before they retired to their rooms. Trevor was only across the hall from Alucard. The room was large, the bed comfortable. Even so Trevor felt that the room was to empty. It was missing something. He built a fire to remove the chill from the air and stripped into his underclothes to sleep. He really needed a couple extra pairs of clothing. 

He later awake for some time, the unnatural silence of the castle raised his instincts to flee. Ignoring them he focused on controlling his breathing. He rolled into his side and closed his eyes. Slowly sleep found him. 

Something caused him to stir late in the night. Slowly he woke from his slumber. His ears were the first part of him to wake up. Whimpers floated through the air. Low grunts if pain. He brought his hand up and rubbed at his eyes. He reached for his whip and slipped out of bed.

Alucard fell into a fitful slumber. Sleep came in fits and starts and rarely lasted the night. In fact the only reason he was able to sleep only because he had matched his breathing to the hunter across the hall. 

His sleep was always plagued by dreams of what had been. Of what he wished could be, and what he knew could never be. Tonight it was the former. He tossed and turned tangelong his legs in his sheets. Cold sweat covered his body, causing it to leave a sheen across his forehead and face. 

Trevor entered the dhampirs room silently and stared. It was Alucard making the noise that had woke him. The blondes eyes we’re screwed shut, his breath coming in ragged panting breaths. His fingers were twined tightly in his sheets and he looked as though he was in excruciating pain. He was whimpering and Trevor felt his shoulders sag. This was not the Alucard he knew. 

Slowly he forged ahead, padding gently to the bed he stopped. There was blood on Alucards face. He was crying in his sleep.

“Please don’t.” He begged. “What are you doing? Why?” He inhaled sharply and went rigid. Unsure what to do Trevor he’s I stared and then spoke softly. 

“Alucard? Alucard.” The dhampir did my respond. So he reached forward and shook Alucards shoulder. The next moment he was flat on his back fangs barred at his throat, arms held in a vice like grip. 

Alucard hissed. And Trevor simply stared up at him. Stared at the face streaked with bloody tears, hair shorn, teeth bared, terrified. 

“It was a nightmare Alucard. Only a nightmare.” The only response he got was the shrug of shoulders. Alucard let go of Trevors arms and lowered himself against the other man. Hesitantly Trevor wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him. It didn’t matter in that moment that Alucards lips were pressed against his neck. 

“What is wrong with me Belmont.”  
“Nothing. Adrian. Hush.” 

He rubbed soothing circles into his shoulders and back, one hand on the nape of his neck. He felt Alucard shudder against him, his breath coming in hot puffs against his neck. 

He hated to admit it, but there was something right about this, about comforting Alucard, holding him. It soothes something in him that wasn’t soothed before. He let Alucard cry until he passed out. Slowly Trevor dozed off again on the floor beneath Alucard.


	6. Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard wakes up on trevors chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so short. I’m prepping to move tomorrow.

Alucard woke slowly. He shifted against Trevor as he came too Trevor held his breath, this was embarrassing. Alucard stopped moving.   
“Oh. Uhm Good morning.” The blond said pushing himself up on his elbows.   
“Yeah. Good morning.” Trevor huffed his face heating as Alucard stared at him. The dhampir was awake but there was no telling what he was thinking behind those honey eyes. Honey? Yes that’s what they were, molten honey. Alucard leaned back towards him. 

“Do I excite you Trevor?”

His mouth moved before his brain functioned.

“Yes.” Alucard raises an eyebrow.

“Shit. I mean, damn it. Get off.”

“We could arrange that.” Alucard laughed even as he sat up letting Trevor wiggle out from between his legs. 

“Fuck off vampire.”

“Maybe I will.”

He grabbed for his whip on the way out, and stopped at the door. 

“What were you dreaming about Alucard?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Alucard said back turned and walking towards his closet. 

“It obviously bothered you.” 

“All I remember is being surrounded by bats.” 

“Bats?”

“Yes, which probably was a reflection of my father.” He shivered. 

“Can I help?”

“No. There’s nothing to be done. Can I help you?” 

“Uh,” Trevors heart caught in his chest and sped up, “no I’m good this time.” He hurried to his own room. 

“This time? Well well Belmont.” Alucard laughed to himself as he dressed for the day. At least now he had something to tease the Belmont about when things got uncomfortable or tense. 

However as the day went on he found himself dwelling on it. More and more. Trevor Belmont had always fascinated him in some way intrigued him. Aroused him. And after this morning he was certain that the Belmont shared similar carnle desires. He bit his lip lost in thought as he sipped at some tea. They were about to play a dangerous game.


	7. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at adding some fluff?

Two more days had passed. They yielded the same result. Both mornings Trevor had ended up in bed with Alucard who was having terrible nightmares. Trevor didn’t know how to help him except to be there. So that’s what the Belmont did. He held Alucard close at night when the nightmares were too much. The steadiness of his heart beat, the consistency of his person 

The only problem was that Trevor wasn’t getting any sleep. He spent his nights watching over Alucard and his day’s working beside him on whatever project the dhampir chose. Usually the task required both of them to complete. 

Trevor yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was just after noon and he was in serious need of a nap. Alucard has just disappeared to do something and Trevor sat in one of the dusty chairs that graced the old Hold. 

_ ‘I’ll just close my eyes until he comes back’  _ Trevor thought to himself. It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out and deepen. He was asleep when Alucard returned. 

Alucard smiles fondly to himself. There was no one else to see. Trevor was sprawled out in one of the oversized and terribly dusty chairs of the Belmont hold. His head was tilted back and he was snoring softly. 

With a sigh Alucard covered the man with a blanket. He couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate Trevors attempt at helping him sleep better. It was comforting having someone there at night when the ghosts of his parents, and the others, were to much for his waking or sleeping mind. It was reassuring to feel the warm heat of someone’s skin against his, Trevor slept shirtless, and to hear the steady thumping of his heart. Feeling life in a place full of death did make a huge impact. But, Trevor was obviously neglecting his own needs in favor of attempting to help Alucard. 

Thinking Alucard made his way to his mothers laboratory and adjoining study. Perhaps she had something that would help him sleep better. He hadn’t thought about it until he had seen how tired Trevor was from being there at night. 

He spent the afternoon pouring over Lisa’s notes. It took a while but he found what he was after. He was uncertain, however, of how effective it would be considering his parentage. He made why he believed were the correct adjustments and brewed the draught.

Trevor wandered into the kitchen sometime around sunset. He yawned and stretched. Wiping water from his eyes he looked at Alucard who was frying something in a pan. 

“Smells good.”

“It’s fish and potatoes.” 

“Ah. Hey, Alucard?”

“Hmm.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked like you needed the sleep.”

“ huh. Yeah. S’pose I did.” He yawned again and sat at the table. Alucard rolled his eyes and set the two full plates on the table. 

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

“Watcha want to work on tomorrow?”

“I need to gather the rest of the vegetables from the garden and prepare it for winter.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They are the rest of their supper in silence. Slowly they readied themselves for bed.Alucard looked at the vial in his hand and shrugged. Popping the cork he swallowed the contents with a grimace. It was bitter. Likely from having to increase certain ingredients. 

“What’s that?” Trevor said scrutinizing the empty bottle.

“A sleeping draught from my mother's books.”

“A potion? Will that work for you?”

“I suppose we’ll find out. I don’t know why I didn’t think to try it sooner.”

“You just like having me in bed with you.” Trevor said with a triumphant smirk and crawled into the large bed. 

Alucard laughed, 

“Indeed, I do enjoy having you in my bed Trevor.” He smiles and turned out the lamp. He heard Trevors heart beat pick up, as it always did, when he curled into the other mans side. He craved the contact and Trevor never told him no. He relaxed and felt his limbs grow weary. His eyes grow heavy. The last thing he heard before he fell off to sleep was a whisper,

“Could it just be our bed?”


	8. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm they talk about Alucard scars

Trevor followed Alucard out the front door. He had no idea where the garden was. Honestly he hadn’t even realized that there was a garden. He stopped and regarded the corpses. He really needed to work on convincing Alucard to take them down. The problem was he still didn’t know the whole story so he was having difficulty strategizing the best method for raising the topic of removing them. 

Alucard regarded him from the bottom of the steps and motioned for him to continue following. They walked in silence around the back of the castle and into the woods along a narrow pathway. The canopy cast shadows over the small walkway. Trevor inhales. 

As the bushes opened into a clearing Trevor saw one of the most beautifully kept gardens he had ever seen. Even now at the end of season the berries were full. No wonder they always had fresh fruit. Strawberries, raspberries, blueberries. A row of potatoes, corn, carrots, sweet peas, green beans, squash and pumpkins in vibrant yellows and orange. Beats and turnips made another row next to lettuce and tomatoes. 

“Wow. You did this?”

“I had a lot of free time.” Alucard smiled, morning light catching in his hair and shining brightly. “We’ll start by harvesting the rest of the berries. It’s best to pick them while it’s still cold outside. Grab a basket.” 

Trevor obeyed and began picking the berries. Surprisingly Alucard didn’t need to correct the way he picked them. He smiled to himself. They worked in companionable silence for most of the morning. When they finished with the berries they moved to the peas, carrots, corn, and tomatoes. Sorting them into the proper sack, or basket for tomatoes, accordingly. 

As the afternoon light appeared over the clearing Trevor removed his outer jacket. It was getting surprisingly hot for an autumn day. They moved on to the root vegetables and Trevor and Alucard gave and removed their shirts. Trevor stared despite himself. 

He sucked in a breath and forcibly tore his gaze away. He pointedly did not ask despite the fact that he had to physically bite his tongue not to. 

“Trevor your bleeding.” He looked up and locked eyes with the blond. 

“Oh. Uhm. Yeah. Bit my onge.”

“Idiot.”

“M’not.”

Alucard raised a quizzical eyebrow.   
“And why did you bite your tongue?” He asked tauntingly. Trevor simply glanced at his chest and back up. 

Alucard went still. “Oh.” He reached for his shirt. 

“You’ll ruin it if you dig potatoes with it on.” 

“Right.”

They stared in awkward silence. Then Trevor grabbed a shovel and returned to their task. Slowly Alucard followed suit. 

When they were finished with the potatoes and moving on to the beets Trevor spoke. 

“The ones on the pikes did that to you? Had to get close to do it. I’m going to take a guess,” he flicked his eyes to Alucard and back to his work, “They sleep with you? Or try to at least?”

The silence was deep, broken only by the sound of his shovel breaking the dirt. 

“Yes.” It was a whisper. “And then they bound me with a silver chain. I believe it may have been dipped in holy water. My sword is what saved me.” 

Trevor only nodded, then,

“They don’t deserve to be a constant reminder to you. We should dispose of their corpses.”

“I know.” Alucard sighed, “I’m just not sure how too.”

“Welll deal with it tomorrow. We should take this all back to the castle. We’ve finished gathering everything haven’t we?”

“Yes.” Alucard folded his shirt and placed it on one of the baskets. 

Between the two of them they managed everything in two loads. Mostly because Alucard somehow managed to carry more than should have been capable with two hands. 

They are sandwiches for dinner with wine. Bathed, they retired to Alucards room. Alucard lit the light on his nightstand and picked up his book. He was pointedly ignoring anything Trevor was about to say. The Belmont grasped the book and pushed it down so he could look at the dhampir. 

“We’ll discuss it tomorrow. Tour potion seemed to work well.”

“It did.” 

“Good.” Trevor slipped into why was quickly becoming their bed. 

“Goodnight, Trevor.”

“Night.”

And with that Trevor rolled to his side and slip into slumber. 

‘Our bed?’ Alucard mused. He could get use to that.


End file.
